This is a proposal for continuation of a research training program for physician-scientists in Nephrology. The overall goal of this Program continues to be the development of our trainees for careers in academic Nephrology. Investigations will be performed using state-of-the-art tools aimed at defining the basic biology underlying normal kidney function, and mechanisms that mediate renal diseases. There has been an expansion in expert faculty members from within and outside of the section who are available to serve as preceptors to our trainees, allowing us to provide four major divisions of available research: renal immunopathology, renal epithelial cell biology,translational nephrology, and renal systems biology. Each has a strong program leader, expert faculty members, and past and/or current trainees. All training will be carried out at the University of Chicago among faculty in the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Pathology, Health Studies and Computer Sciences. At least one mentor will be from the Section of Nephrology. A key goal is to develop the independent research abilities of trainees which we will foster by our focus upon techniques ofcontemporary molecular biology,immunology, cell biology, and health systems research. Basic and clinical research techniques will be rigorously applied to health-related problems. Intellectual skills in the critical reading of scientific papers, analysis and reporting of research data, and preparing grant proposals will be cultivated. Typical applicants holding an M.D. degree (with or without a Ph.D.) will have completed clinical training in Internal Medicine and one year in Nephrology. Selection of the applicants by the Nephrology Training Faculty is based upon interviews, letters of recommendation, and past research performance where applicable. Progress of the trainees is assessed by the Program Directors, individual faculty sponsors, and yearly seminars given bythe trainees. We continue to have successwith this approach with a high proportion of graduates choosing academic careers. There is growing appreciation for the important physiological functions of the kidney and the negatives to human health when these become altered in disease states. The proportion of the human population with impaired renal function of any form is rising at alarming rates. Thus, the need to encourage and foster the training of our future generation of academic Nephrologists is more urgent than ever. Those who have been thoroughly trained in the fundamental sciences underlying renal health and disease, while at the same time seeing the final clinical consequences, are those who have the greatest potential to impact this significant public health problem.